


Day 316 - House of Horror

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [316]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, BAMF!Sherlock, Epic Friendship, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“A cabin in the woods. That’s your idea of a safe house?”</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 316 - House of Horror

“A cabin in the woods. That is your idea of a safe house?”

Lestrade is pacing and muttering at Sherlock, which only heightens Mrs Bell’s anxiety. Clearly she does not feel safe with Sherlock, John and Lestrade in the cabin at all.

“You should know me well enough by now to realise that I know the exact outcome of this evening. And we can all feel secured by the fact that you are here in case the plan goes wrong. Which it won’t. ”

The lights go out. Mrs Bell screams.

They are standing in total darkness and for a second the only thing one can hear is heavy breathing.

“What the hell just happened?”

“Do the maths.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“They are here. They cut the power. Obviously.”

Mrs Bell starts to cry.

“Oh, do shut up.”

“Sherlock!”

“Emotional response due to immense stress?”

“Mmh.”

“I see. Please calm down, Mrs Bell. I have everything under control.”

With that Sherlock silently walks through the room, his fingers brushing John’s for a second before he slips out through the back door.

There is a bang, a muffled cry and then the lights are on again. John smiles and goes to check on Sherlock while Mrs Bell and Lestrade look in almost religious devotion at the glowing bulb.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'maths'.


End file.
